


Hug

by professortennant



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, On-Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble to accompany the deleted scene from Dalek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

It’s not scripted and it takes her by surprise. She suddenly has an armful of leathered Doctor and Chris is burying his head into the crook of her neck and squeezing her tightly and she can’t breathe and there’s something wet on her skin and—

He pulls away and the set is silent and the director is looking at them approvingly but Chris isn’t looking at her. He’s already turning around and walking away, headed straight for the exit, grabbing a bottle of water on the way out.

She follows.

His shoulders are tense and he’s leaning up against the wall outside the warehouse, eyes glistening with tears. Her heart breaks.

“Chris?” She puts her hand on his back, rubbing slowly.

He licks his lips and clears his throat, “‘M sorry. Sometimes I forget myself.” He looks at her helplessly and she feels the urge to hug him.

“He’s alone, Billie. He’s so, so alone and he’s letting it go and he needed someone to catch him and he would need her. He would turn to her.”

It’s the most she’s heard him talk at once and she smiles encouragingly. “I know, Chris. Just took me by surprise. I think it was beautiful. Even if you got my tank wet.” 

She tries to lighten the mood but he’s blushing.

“I, uh, I accidentally kissed your neck a bit. It was just—”

“‘S fine. Honestly.”

He smiles, hopeful. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

She moves her hand from his back down his arm and slips her hand into his, stroking the curve of his palm.

“You need a few more minutes?”

He nods quickly and she tightens her hold on his hand. 

“Okay. Think I’ll take a mo’ myself.” 

The tension seeps out of his shoulders and he leans on her a little bit and she smiles. They stand there, leaning against one another and they let the Doctor and Rose bleed out and return to themselves—Billie and Christopher—against a Cardiff warehouse, hand in hand.


End file.
